Heinz Kruger
Heinz Kruger is a minor character in Marvel's "Captain America" comics. He is a Nazi assassin, spy, and member of HYDRA in the employ of Johann Schmidt (better known as the Red Skull.) When Steve Rogers is first given the Super-Soldier formula, Kruger managed to infiltrate the lab as a government official named "Fred Clemson". However, he revealed his true allegiance when his bullet cut down Dr. Abraham Erskine, the creator of the formula. As Kruger attempted to escape, he turned on Erskine's electric Omniverter. He was electrocuted and killed. ''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) Kruger appears in the film ''Captain America: The First Avenger, where he is portrayed by Richard Armitage. Like his comic book counterpart, Kruger is disguised as a government official named Fred Clemson and witnesses Steve Rogers' transformation into Captain America. Once the process is complete, Kruger detonates a bomb, and in the chaos, kills Abraham Erskine. However, unlike his comic book counterpart, Kruger is not killed in the lab, but manages to escape. Despite Agent Peggy Carter managing to kill Kruger's getaway driver, he seemingly escapes, but Rogers escapes from the lab and pursues Kruger's car through the streets of Brooklyn, eventually latching onto the roof of Kruger's car. Failing to shake Rogers off, Kruger escapes from the car and takes a nearby child hostage, threatening to kill him if Rogers doesn't back off. When Rogers continues his pursuit, Kruger attempts to kill the boy, but his gun is out of bullets, so he instead throws the boy into the harbor as a distraction. The boy is, fortunately, unharmed and able to swim, and urges Rogers to "go get him." With his mission mostly complete, Kruger boards an advanced HYDRA submarine and prepares to return to Germany; however, before he can, Rogers dives into the water and catches up with him. Shattering the sub's cockpit, he grabs Kruger, pulls him onto the dock, and subdues him. However, as Rogers prepares to interrogate him, he bites down on a concealed cyanide pill. In his dying breaths, Kruger proclaims that he is "the first of many" and that if he were to "cut off one head, two more would take its place." He then declares, "Hail HYDRA!" before finally dying. Personality Kruger was an extremely cunning, ruthless and intelligent individual, being knowledgeable to deal with situations of danger or combat easily. In addition to his intelligence and ruthlessness, Kruger was also an extremely loyal individual to HYDRA Organisation, being obssessed with only one goal; put an end to the Super-Soldier Program by killing Erskine. His obssession ended once that he succeeded in his goal, and he knew when to "retire" by killing himself with a cyanide pill hidden in his mouth. Trivia * The film ''The First Avenger ''came out in 2011, a year before ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey '',where Kruger's actor Richard Armitage had portrayed Thorin. Category:Captain America Villains Category:Nazis Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Assassin Category:Spy Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Movie Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Supremacists Category:Obsessed Category:Fascists Category:Action Movie Villains